Bonding
by kiki399
Summary: End scene to Gone. Clark, Lois and Chloe. Clois


**Title:** Bonding 1/1  
**Author:** Kiki  
**Spoilers:** Season 4, Gone.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Just borrowing…  
**Summary:** Basically an end scene to Gone.  
**Author's Note:** Well I am scared to death to actually have not only written an ff, but post it. I just started watching Smallville this season so I could be totally off on my characterization. Let me know if I didn't completely butcher it! Or I should end my ff writing career. Oh and this is my first time posting so I hope I did it right. My apologies if it didn't work.

"Smallville will you quit your complaining"

"But Lois you"

"Keep this up Farmboy and you are going to regret it"

"Has anyone ever told you what a bossy, rude—"

"Shhh!"

"Argghh! Fine"

"Well sound's like those two are getting along" Jonathan commented wryly as he sat at the kitchen table drinking tea with his wife.

Martha just shook her head in bemusement. "I wonder about those two. They keep bickering and yet they're never far from each other." Just then they heard a knock at the back door. Martha rose to answer it.

"Oh Chloe! It's so nice to see you. Come in, come in. Lois said she was expecting you" Martha said ushering the young blonde in the door.

"Thanks Mrs. Kent. Hi Mr. Kent" Chloe smiled when she saw Clark's dad.

"I just came for a quick visit to see my cousin. I'm sorry we don't have enough room for her to stay with us" Chloe apologized ruefully.

"Oh honey, it's not a problem. We have plenty of room here, and it's been nice having the house a little more, uh lively" Martha reassured her smiling.

"Yes, the house is full of lively squabbling" Jonathan laughed.

"Really?" Chloe was surprised. "I always thought if they were to meet the would have gotten along. And when they saved me, well...they made a pretty decent team."

"Well they both care about you. You can go see for yourself. They're just in the living room watching TV" Jonathan responded, nodding in the general direction.

"Thanks" Chloe smiled and gave a quick wave before leaving the kitchen. She could hear parts of a heated discussion as she got closer. She stopped in the doorway, her arms crossed and a small smile playing across her lips as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

"Smallville..." Lois drawled, her body turned facing Clark at the other end of the sofa.

"Lois, I know you hate awkward silences but this isn't awkward, it's peaceful. Can you not stop talking for more than two minutes? First you were going off on me for talking during" Clark started exasperated but not even turning his head away from the television.

"Excuse me! First of all it wasn't peaceful it was boring, and everyone knows you don't talk during hockey highlights, geez! Second of all, yes I can keep quiet, for hours even. But I tell ya Smallville watching baseball and golf highlights is borrrring" Lois explained patiently.

"Well then do something else" Clark replied, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"Nah, it's much more fun annoying you." Lois grinned. "Anyways as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted...still got the hots for Lana Lang huh? I can see why you'd like her. She's so quiet, and sweet, almost makes me gag. Not that I have anything against the girl, kinda like her in fact, after all she did save my"

"Lois!" Clark snapped, finally turning to glare at her. He leaned in closer, "will you take a breath and then mind your own business."

"Ouch. Still got some unresolved issues there huh" Lois said sympathetically, not unnerved the least by Clark's unwavering glare.

"Lois drop it" Clark growled, scowling.

"Hey! I'm not the one who has spent most of the day wondering around the house looking like a lost puppy" Lois exclaimed, raising her hands in mock surrender. "I just thought you might want to get it off your chest."

"I do not look like a lost puppy!" Clark replied indignantly.

"Figures that would be the only part you pick up on" Lois muttered.

Chloe who had been watching the scene in amusement decided now would be a good time to step in.

"Hey guys" Chloe said brightly, plopping herself down between them. Clark and Lois who had been in a glaring contest Clark scowling, Lois smirkingbroke apart at Chloe's voice and each shuffled back over to their respective corners.

"Chlo!" Lois exclaimed happily, giving her cousin a quick hug and a warm smile.

"Hey Chloe. Sorry I didn't hear you come in. How was your reunion dinner with your dad?" Clark asked, happy to be distracted from the conversation and glaring contest he had been in with Lois. Briefly he wondered why she got to him so easily. He contemplated this for a moment before shaking his head and forcing himself to focus on Chloe.

"It was fine. Nice. You know the whole awkward attempt at father-daughter bonding" Chloe said offhandedly. Changing the subject she smirked. "I see you two have been bonding along quite nicely without me."

"Ha! God no. I'm so glad you're back and in the land of the living!" Lois exclaimed. Clark rolled his eyes. "I definitely missed you," he admitted smiling.

"I know me too. But it's a good thing I came when I did. It looked like you guys were about to beat each other up," Chloe laughed. She was happy to be safe in the Kent's cozy living room hanging out with her best friends. And she had to admit, she was enjoying getting Clark and Lois worked up. They both opened their mouths to protest.

"Never mind, never mind. You are both way to stubborn to be left in a room together, much less deciding what to watch" Chloe grinned shaking her head. "That's why I think I should pick," she said, darting her arm out to steal the remote from Clark.

"Hey, I was watching sports highlights" Clark protested.

"Well you missed it Farmboy. Next time pay attention" Lois replied. "Pick something good Chlo, I've been bored out of my mind watching all these sport highlights."

"What! You were the one who couldn't be disturbed during the hockey highlights" Clark exclaimed.

"That's because it's the World Junior Hockey Championships. Plus hockey is way more interesting than baseball or golf. Watching people hit a ball with a bat or club is sleep-inducing" Lois explained to him, speaking in a voice better suited to a six year old.

"Well I happen to like baseball and golf, even if you find it boring" Clark replied.

"You would" Lois smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean? Never mind, I don't even want to know" Clark said shaking his head.

"Ok, ok, no more sports highlights. I don't want to be between you two when this leads to a fist fight" Chloe said hurriedly. They continued to argue good naturally over what to watch. They finally agreed on a movie and settled in to watch.

"That's weird...Lois, don't you like baseball?" Chloe asked quietly. Lois just grinned at her cousin. Clark stared at her for a moment before a mischievous smile emerged. He shook his head in wonder. With a glint in his eye he spoke.

"Umm, Lois?"

"Yah, Kent?" Lois eyed him suspiciously. At that, Clark grabbed a pillow off the sofa and threw it at Lois' head.

"Ouch! That's it Smallville!" Lois exclaimed grabbing the offending pillow that had hit her face and threw it with all her strength towards Clark's head. He wasn't expecting suck a quick response to his attack and barely managed to catch the errant pillow before it struck his face. He broke out into a wide grin. It wasn't so hard to get under Lois Lane's skin after all. Lois just rolled her eyes, fighting a smile.

"You guys are so immature!" Chloe complained laughing as she stole the pillow. "Now be quiet, the movie's on!" Clark and Lois looked at each other and grinned. A brief glimmer of challenge echoed in their eyes. Next time would be war.


End file.
